


Sensible Mind, Sensitive Nipples

by Anonymous



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“对，就像之前你告诉他‘我的屁股疼’一样，直接、坦白、不带任何犹豫地告诉他，这次是你的乳头疼。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensible Mind, Sensitive Nipples

      “对，就像之前你告诉他‘我的屁股疼’一样，直接、坦白、不带任何犹豫地告诉他，这次是你的乳头疼。”  
  
      Roxy说这话时，脸上的表情慵懒得像贵妇人，只缺一只优雅的女士香烟。他想起裁缝店所在的这条街上似乎有一个商店的确提供高档女士香烟，他完全可以去那里买一盒然后送给她，要不是他现在才从上一次尴尬的 _创伤_ 中恢复过来，他会的。  
  
      “哈哈。”他干笑两声，差点把杯子里的红茶泼到她脸上。  
  
      “那我忍不住会先杀了我自己的。”他翻着白眼补充道。  
  
      “你打算贴一辈子的创可贴吗，Eggsy？”她露出鄙夷的表情，也许还有那么一点同情。“我很好奇每次你撕下来的时候难道都不疼吗？”  
  
      他给自己灌了一大口红茶，烫得他的舌头在那一瞬间麻痹了。  
  
      “慢点喝，小猫。”  
  
      “我不打算，”他伸出舌头，发出呼呼的声音。“还有别喊我‘小猫’。”  
  
      “噢，”她忍不住凑过来，两个人之间的距离突然只剩下那么几英寸。  
  
      他闻到了她身上紫罗兰香水的味道，夹杂一丝淡淡的柠檬气味，他想起Harry身上偶尔也会有这种气味。  
  
      “别靠我太近。”  
  
      因为她的动作，他不得不坐直了，衬衫贴着敏感无比的胸口，摩擦着，就算贴上了创可贴，疼痛依旧让他控制不住地发出嘶嘶的喘息声。  
  
      “我让你不舒服了吗？”她危险地笑起来，看着他脸上局促不安的表情。“还是Harry送你的手工衬衫让你不舒服了？”  
  
      她的话让他发出一声近似呻吟的喘息。  
  
      ***  
  
      一个开头，往往是整个故事里最困难的部分。  
  
      而这恰好就是一个难以启齿的故事，无从讲起，无从下笔，也找不到任何他认为合适的人倾诉（倾诉有个屁用，他想）。Roxy能发现完全是因为巧合，感谢上帝，终于有一个人知道了他的难处，可是她却不理解他。  
  
      他是说，他没办法拒绝。  
  
      从任何一个方面看去，Harry都是个完美的情人，应该说他是所有人的梦中情人。他是说，在他认识的所有人之中，没有人能比得过他表面上的温文尔雅，同 时又拥有他那么挺直的身躯以及那修长的双腿，Merlin也不行。他记得，他清脆的牛津腔，他额前松开掉落在眼前的一缕柔软的卷发，以及他轻轻揉着自己大 腿或是乳头的大拇指。  
  
      他是那么幸运，有这样一个人知道他的所有喜好，知道他喜欢在周末的早上懒床到中午，了解他对自己亲人的感情以及有些过分的保护欲，他会（在某种程度上，Eggsy觉得过头了，然而他没说过）满足他一切所需。  
  
      所以，作为报答，他也以同等的方式回报他所做的一切，他从不拒绝对方的任何要求。  
  
      在任何的一个外人眼里，他们都是一对完美、可爱的情人。是，他能敏锐地听到角落里的窃窃私语，是关于他们的。Harry温暖的手放在他的腰上，双排扣西 装将Eggsy的腰身收紧得很漂亮。他知道自己的优势，他的手贴上来的时候Eggsy也顺势靠进了对方的怀里。  
  
      可惜的是，现在这些美好又甜蜜的记忆不会对他现在的境况有任何帮助，他这糟糕透顶的状况不会因为一些回忆改变，毕竟那些都是虚无缥缈的东西，没有实体 的。干，他需要更加实质的东西来改善目前的情况，哪怕让他觉得舒服一点也好，凉的，柔软的，光滑的，像皮肤一样的东西最好。  
  
      他是说，他需要找到一种比创可贴更加温和的代替品，来保护他可怜的、红肿又疼痛的两颗乳头。  
  
       _该死的Harry Hart。_ 他想，对着会议桌旁的Arthur微微一笑。  
  
      也许Roxy说得对，他又想，Arthur也冲他露出一个温柔和笑容，应该找机会跟他坦白。  
  
       _因为这他妈真的是太疼了。_  
  
      ***  
  
      然而，你说不应该有的理智也好，顽固又可笑的羞耻心也好，他宁愿放弃裸睡的习惯，穿着衣服睡觉，在第二天早上醒来，在镜中望着自己磨破皮的乳头，都不愿意去找他谈谈。  
  
      他说过，他从不拒绝Harry的要求，他喜欢对方脸上满足得像猫一样的表情。  
  
      但是，这他妈——该死的，他倒是因为它们醒了。  
  
      趁着他的爱人还没起来，他裸着上半身躲进卫生间，脸上的表情只能用惊魂未定来形容。感谢上帝，昨天晚上Harry回来得很晚，也没有碰他，即使如此，他 的情况依旧没有得到任何好转。他花十分钟冲了个热水澡，然后打开洗漱台上方镜子后面的柜子。他从柜子里拿出一个小小的绿色医药箱，里面放了包已经拆开的防 水创可贴。他用指尖嫌弃一般捏出两片，关上柜子后刚好在镜中看到了自己依旧坦露在外的胸口。  
  
      沐浴过后，乳头红起来的样子就像两颗滴水的樱桃，连四周原本暗沉的乳晕也泛着粉红，他忍不住抬手揉了揉乳头附近鼓起的肌肉。他十分确信现在它们只能接受 自己指尖最轻柔的触碰，必须要像雏鸟羽毛落在上面一样，或者，再轻一点，再轻一点，好的亲爱的，我们可以慢慢来的，对不对？  
  
      他有些呆了，这天杀的看着倒是美好，苍白的指尖触摸上去后缓慢的揉动就像色情片会拍出来的动作一样，但是，谁又知道这红艳美丽的樱桃只是好看，却不能含入口中。  
  
      坦白说，他只想裸着上半身在家里狠狠地休息上几天，对， _狠狠地。_  
  
      他发誓，他会杀了任何一个企图用手去触摸它们的人，不管有心还无心，除了他自己。而Harry，他根本就是罪魁祸首，如果不是他那天晚上突然变得那么固 执，而他又不忍心拒绝对方，让他执意花了五分钟，又舔又咬自己身上最敏感的一处地方。他倒是个十全十美的人，处处都给他想到了，两颗硬挺的乳头都没能逃过 他温暖潮湿的口腔以及平滑坚硬的牙齿。  
  
      然而，他一回忆起他那时候是如何用牙齿咬着、拉扯着他的乳头，舌面如何用力刷过四周的乳晕以及最为敏感的乳尖，他色情又下流的舔弄──他的身体就像是有 记忆一般（不，他不需要这个记忆），不由自主地颤抖起来。他嫌恶一般再看了一眼掌心的两片创可贴，就好像它们是两条肥胖的毛毛虫一样。他咬着下唇思考片 刻，彻底放弃了，于是将它们丢进一旁的垃圾桶。  
  
      “Eggsy，你在浴室里面吗？”他忽然听到门外传来Harry的声音。  
  
      “我在。”他回答，急匆匆地抓了浴袍走出去。  
  
      “你的脸色怎么是苍白的？”他关心地问道。  
  
      “我没事，可能是昨天晚上没睡好。”  
  
      他似乎想问他要不要再休息一会儿，然而他用自己的表情告诉对方，他不需要休息。Harry给了他一个温暖的拥抱，结实的身体刚好擦过他依旧敏感的部位。  
  
      他把头埋进对方的脖子里，牙齿打着颤。  
  
      “你确定真的不需要休息一天？”  
  
      他放开他，往后退了一小步。这个距离很好，Eggsy想，否则他无法保证自己不会对他最爱的人发起攻击。  
  
      整个早上他都沉浸在抛弃了防水创可贴的悔恨之中，因为昂贵的手工衬衫重新寻得机会摩擦起乳头的滋味真是太他妈让人难以忘怀了。他脑子里想得都是冰袋，平 时哪里肿起来的时候不都是用冰袋解决的吗？对，又凉又柔软，表面光滑得就像皮肤一样，也许就是它，医疗室肯定有，他要找个借口去拿个冰袋来然后偷偷地──  
  
      结果令他没想到的是，Roxy朝他丢过来的一包东西彻底砸醒了他。  
  
      “这是你需要的东西。”她笑得就像Eggsy出于善心没碾过去的狐狸一样。“我劝你找个没人的地方换上它们。”  
  
      当他带着它们进了总部的一个无人的卫生间时，那种不好的预感从胃部最底端一直传到了他头皮最顶端。他想不通自己为什么要那么做贼心虚，但是这包东西的诱 惑也太大了，他必须要打开它一窥究竟。同时，往的经验告诉他，Roxy总是对的，她总能在最关键的时候帮助他。  
  
      所以这次他也有理由相信她。  
  
      直到他打开那个小包，在他看到里面究竟是什么东西时惊讶得下巴都要脱臼了。  
  
      的确是符合他之前那些严格又苛刻的要求，简直超出了他的期待。不，应该说，他从来没想过要用上这种东西。他掌心里摊着两片由柔软光滑的硅胶制成的圆形乳贴，它们沉甸甸的，仿佛会像密度极高的白矮星一样穿过他的手掌直直掉入地底深处。  
  
       _干，她认真的？_  
  
      她的确是认真的，因为乳贴看上去绝对是经过了她精心挑选，连外面的包装都是那么精巧别致。他能感觉到她的确是想帮助自己，好意他心领了，但是他真的无法 鼓起勇气将这两片凉飕飕的东西贴在自己的胸上。尤其是，他闭着眼睛仿佛都能想像到，它们会因为气压的缘故紧紧地吸附在自己胸上，像恶心的吸盘一样，他这次 倒宁愿那是Harry的舌头。同时他还需要担心它们会不会因为自己过激的动作而有如黄桃果冻一样颤巍巍地滑下去，他需要整天都提心吊胆，而他恰好痛恨这 个。  
  
      那也会十分不透气，会憋坏了他。他能想像到，自己一挺直背脊就会无可避免地感觉到这两片乳贴那顽固又紧实存在，只会让他在旁人（尤其是Harry）面前觉得更加紧张、害羞，这正是他在极力避免的情况。  
  
      而且，它们看上去完全不像是为了应对他这种情况而制造出来的。这促使他下定决心，永远不在任何人面前提起这件事，他要默不作声，几天之后他那敏感到一种 可怕程度的乳头就会好了。肯定的，磨破的地方根本不需要擦药就会自己愈合，他不应该把那么多心思花在两颗小小的乳头上面。  
  
      他愈加确信自己是对的，于是将乳贴放回去袋子里，然后塞进了自己的裤子口袋而不是丢弃，因为他不想让她觉得自己的期望被辜负了。  
  
      他不知道自己是如何熬过这艰难的一天的，她见到他之后，冲着他调皮地挤了挤眼睛，对他做着“它们舒服吗”的口型。他涨红了脸无视她，专心完成自己手头剩下的工作。而她以为Eggsy是出于害羞才不理她，满意地走了。  
  
      这一整天他都因为衬衫摩擦而导致的刺痛感分心，他甚至因此忘记了自己原本答应要和Harry一同回去。等回到家，Eggsy决定好好弥补一下之前自己的粗心大意，当然了，他所认为的弥补必须和他敏感的胸部没有一丝关系。  
  
      然而他似乎太天真了，Harry，作为一个完美的情人，显然比他更加了解他的身体情况。  
  
      “你的脸色看上去依旧不太好。”Harry关切地说，从什么时候开始，他们之间的距离忽然就不剩多少了？  
  
      而这不公平，他想，心跳飞快。  
  
      “我没事。”他咬着下唇否认。  
  
      “把你的外套脱下来。”  
  
      “什么？”  
  
      “Eggsy，照我说的去做。”  
  
      他知道，他没办法拒绝。  
  
      他照做了，他不光将外套脱下来，还有枪肩带和他送给他的海军蓝领带。Harry的视线准确无误地停留在他胸前，他知道，自己那红肿得过于夸张的乳头在白衬衫下若隐若现，有些透明的布料根本起不到遮挡的作用，自然逃不过他的眼睛。  
  
      “我没事，”他坚守自己最后的防线。“它们就是有一点点……疼。”  
  
      他没给他更多辩解的机会，开始一颗颗解开他衬衫的扣子。现在他是觉得心脏都要跳出嗓子眼了，他这样流水般自如的动作几乎逼疯了他。天杀的，Harry将 他彻底打开，敏感无比的乳头在他热烈的注视以及空气的包裹之下不得不变得硬挺起来。他委屈极了，他明明没有强迫它们做任何坏事，它们却能恶作剧一般将他搞 得如此难堪。他死死咬住下唇，羞赧的恨不得干脆找个地洞钻进去，然后永远都不出现在Harry面前。  
  
      他抬起手，非常缓慢又轻柔，摸了摸那里。他差一点就倒抽一口气。  
  
      “我想你的口袋里应该有些东西能帮你解决这个情况，对不对？”  
  
      “什么？”他惊讶地瞪大眼睛，Harry不应该知道这件事，除非Roxy告诉他了。她不会因为想看他出笑话而告诉他的，绝对不会。  
  
      “下次偷偷摸摸地去做什么事的时候，记得摘掉眼镜。”他轻笑着解释，指尖的温度在他乳晕附近辐射开来。“我和Merlin都担心你那个时候会直接脱掉上衣——”  
        
      “噢，操你的！”他脸颊涨得通红。“求你别说了！”  
  
      “那你现在需要我的帮忙吗？”  
  
      他看着他，想了想裤子口袋里的那玩意，最后低头看了一眼坦露在外的乳头（依旧是那么肿胀，他不会再将它们比喻成樱桃了，该死的，不会），简直是两个长着尖尖尾巴坏透了的小恶魔。他知道自己已经没有什么好选择的了，没错，无非就是让他被这种羞赧的心情杀死罢了。  
  
      他还真宁愿被羞赧的心情杀死算了，如果他不是那么爱Harry。  
  
      “行，”他艰难地说，努力不因为接下来要发生的事情而喘息。“但是没有我的允许，你不许乱碰，不许用力，更不许按。”  
  
      “我不会的。”  
  
      他让他坐在自己身上，Eggsy从口袋里掏出Roxy送他的“礼物”。Harry看到两片小巧的硅胶那光滑的表面时玩味地挑起了一边的眉毛，他知道他要说什么。  
  
      “这没有什么邪恶的。”他抢在他前面说出来。  
  
      “是没有。”  
  
      他拿起其中一片，同时帮他调整了一下姿势，好让他在自己的大腿上坐得更舒服一点。  
  
      “等你完全贴上去时才可以用力按压它。”他发出警告。  
  
      Harry表情严肃地点点头，然后小心翼翼地将柔软的硅胶乳贴的一部分挨上他的皮肤，一瞬间，冰凉的触感让他发出一声过于夸张的舒适的感叹声。他双手抓着他的肩膀，眼睛却选择避开对方的目光，他干脆无视那副可恶的玩味表情。  
  
      不过一会儿，它就完美地贴在了那里，不是很紧，然而胸口仍旧传来干燥的吸附感，完全不像他之前胡思乱想时认为的那种被恶心的章鱼吸盘吸住的感觉。说实 话，硅胶很软，也很舒服，他甚至产生了一种问题已经得到解决的错觉。然而没有解决，他还是有点疼，同时Harry的动作还在继续。他开始用力，顺时针压了 一圈，将其中的空气一点点都挤出去，整个过程都令人十分享受。  
  
      他之前就说过多次了，他是个完美的情人，非常顾及自己伴侣的感受，因此他的动作都十分轻柔，紧实感逐渐从他胸口传来，原本红肿的地方似乎也不那么疼痛了。他努力维持着正常的呼吸频率，努力不让自己因为舒服而呻吟出来，他必须要想些其它的事情来分心。  
  
      比如他终于可以将防水创可贴彻底抛弃而不会再感到一丝后悔。  
  
      又比如，再一次，事实证明了Roxy是对的，他不得不承认。自从他认识Roxy以来，她似乎就没有不对的地方，倒不是说她真的是个完美的特工，而是她比自己更能认识到解决问题的方法。  
  
      尽管她的大部分方法都会以他出丑作为结局。  
  
      “Eggsy？”  
  
      他转过头，刚好对上Harry关切的眼神，此时他才注意到他已经完成了所有的工作。  
  
      “谢谢。”他小声地说道，然后靠在对方身上，安静地听着对方的心跳声。  
  
      他吻了吻他的额头：“我很抱歉，我不会再让这种情况出现了。”  
  
      “没有下次。”他红着脸说道，耳根子都在发烫。  
  
      “对，”他笑起来。“没有下次，我永远都不会让你因为我受伤。”  
  
      他也跟着笑了，终于发出一声满意的叹息


End file.
